La Question
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: [Bridal Mask - Gaksital]. Il y avait une salle à la station qui peu importe le temps qu'on passait à la nettoyer conservait son odeur et sa crasse. Aucun produit ne pouvait vraiment effacer le sang. Aucune odeur de propreté ne pouvait remplacer celle de sang et de chair brûlée. Aucun silence ne pouvait vraiment étouffer les cris qui avaient résonné ici.


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Sémantique** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Maintenant, je passe aux aveux (vu ce qu'il y a dans cet OS, c'est presque de circonstance…), je triche parce que l'idée de donner « Sémantique » comme thème est née pendant mon visionnage de cette série avec **Océ** mais je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien, ça peut coller au thème, non ?

Et pour les gens qui viendraient se perdre ici sans connaître la série dont il est question (Elle est sur netflix. Allez la regarder !) : _Bridal Mask_ (Ou _Gaksital_ ) est une série qui se déroule pendant les années 30, au moment où la Corée est une colonie japonaise et son héros Lee Kang-to est un officier de police coréen pro-japonais (Ouais, je sais, dit comme ça, ça fait pas envie mais on vous jure qu'il s'améliore le petit… ça se fait dans la douleur évidement mais il s'améliore).

.

* * *

 **La Question**

.

« Eh sergent Sato Hiroshi, tu n'es pas en train d'oublier quelque chose avant de partir par hasard ? »

Lee Kang-to se retourna. Il ne fut nullement surpris de voir Koiso, un balai à la main, un seau à ses pieds et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« C'est à ton tour de nettoyer le poste ce soir. Tu as oublié ? »

Lee Kang-to resta impassible puis retourna à son bureau. Sous les regards moqueurs (Koiso et ses habituels mignons), indifférents (la majorité des autres policiers) ou abattu (Abe. Seulement Abe évidemment) de ses collègues, il se débarrassa lentement de sa veste qu'il drapa nonchalamment sur le dos de sa chaise. Il retroussa ensuite ses manches tout en s'approchant de Koiso qui laissa échapper le balai qu'il avait dans les mains où moment où Lee Kang-to chercha à s'en emparer. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il ramassa le balai qui se trouvait par terre puis s'empara de l'anse du seau.

« Bonne soirée sergent Sato Hiroshi. » lui souhaita Koiso avant de s'en aller.

Lee Kang-to ne fit même pas attention à ce salut moqueur et se mit au travail. D'une certaine manière, cela avait été si facile pour tous les policiers de Chungro de revenir à leurs comportements d'antan. On lui donnait les pires corvées possibles et il s'inclinait sans rien dire avant de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Ce n'était pas comme si Lee Kang-to avait toujours une fierté à préserver de toute façon. Avant, il avait une mère et un frère dont il devait s'occuper, quitte à devenir le chien des japs, et maintenant, il avait un tout autre secret. Evidemment, Koiso et les autres ne l'avaient jamais vraiment laissé tranquille bien sûr mais au fur et à mesure qu'il était monté en grade, les agressions et les humiliations avaient été un peu plus subtiles. Maintenant, on était de retour au point de départ ou presque et Lee Kang-to passait à nouveau toutes ces soirées au poste.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des milliers d'endroits où il pouvait aller ces derniers temps de toute façon…

Il y avait quelque chose de reposant, de presque automatique, à passer le balai puis la serpillère sur le sol du poste de police. C'était ce qu'il avait fait chaque soir ou presque au tout début de sa carrière de policier. D'abord la salle de repos et les salles d'interrogatoire puis la salle principale. Ensuite, le bureau du capitaine…

Shunji était toujours là, penché sur son bureau, en train de lire il ne savait quoi. Il releva la tête quand Lee Kang-to entra, nota seau et balai puis lui fit signe de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Lee Kang-to s'inclina et se mit au travail tandis que Shunji continuait de s'occuper du sien. De temps en temps, il sentait le regard du capitaine Kimura sur lui. Shunji le regardait souvent maintenant et il avait toujours l'air de chercher quelque chose en l'observant…

Le bureau du capitaine Kimura fut une affaire rapidement conclue. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant que le bureau du chef Murayama (vide heureusement) et… Et cet endroit.

Il y avait une salle à la station qui peu importe le temps qu'on passait à la nettoyer conservait son odeur et sa crasse. Aucun produit ne pouvait vraiment effacer le sang. Aucune odeur de propreté ne pouvait remplacer celle de sang et de chair brûlée. Aucun silence ne pouvait vraiment étouffer les cris qui avaient résonné ici.

C'était étrange car maintenant, à chaque fois que Lee Kang-to mettait les pieds dans cette pièce, l'odeur de sang et de chair brûlé lui montait à la gorge. C'était surprenant aussi car maintenant, dès qu'il venait ici, il entendait des cris et des claquements de coups de fouet alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé à torturer la personne qu'ils devaient interroger.

Lee Kang-to se souvenait d'avoir senti tout ça au début, avant que la torture ne soit plus qu'une partie de son travail, comme l'étaient les enquêtes et les arrestations… Ou les passages à tabac en pleine rue ou les opérations de répression d'émeute. C'était juste leur travail et comme Lee Kang-to n'était pas comme les autres policiers, parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale coréen qui avait osé s'infiltrer dans leur rang, il avait dû être meilleur que tous les autres. Il avait dû fournir le double du travail, que ce soit pour les enquêtes, pour les arrestations… Pour la torture aussi bien sûr.

Au début de sa carrière, on lui avait fait laver trente-six fois par semaine le poste de police et on trouvait aussi très drôle de l'amener ici pour assister aux interrogatoires… Et gare à lui si on ne soupçonnait ne serait-ce que pendant un court instant qu'il se montrait un peu trop indulgent à l'égard de l'homme ou la femme que l'on interrogeait.

Lee Kang-to avait fini de nettoyer la salle maintenant mais il ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Il avait abandonné seau et balai dans un coin et il se tenait maintenant, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, devant les chaînes vides pour l'instant de tout détenu qui pendait du plafond.

Il les contempla pendant un long moment.

« Toujours là ? » entendit-il soudain.

Il ne se retourna même pas vers la porte en entendant la voix de Shunji mais il continua de sentir son regard sur lui pendant un long moment. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Avoir l'impression qu'il l'observait, soupçonneux, furieux, alors même que Shunji n'était pas réellement derrière lui.

« J'ai fini, lâcha-t-il tout de même au bout d'un moment.

-Bien. A demain. »

Lee Kang-to continua de sentir le regard de Shunji posé sur lui pendant un long moment alors même qu'il avait entendu son « ami » s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas cessé de contempler les chaines vides.

Il avait passé de longues heures dans cette pièce et c'était une partie de son travail à laquelle il avait dû exceller, comme pour tout le reste. Au bout d'un moment, les noms et les visages n'avaient plus vraiment eu d'importance. Les confessions, une fois rapportées à ses supérieurs et/ou utilisés pour ses propres ambitions , non plus. Mais maintenant…

Il se souvenait. Dans ses rêves le plus souvent. De visage et de noms. De voix suppliantes. De cris. Tout ceci n'était pas toujours clair à son réveil mais il se souvenait. C'était peut-être ça le plus important.

Mais il y avait aussi des visages, des noms et des voix qui étaient beaucoup plus clairs. Les derniers évidemment. Tout ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés ici depuis cette nuit où tout était allé de travers, cette nuit où…

Lee Kang-to n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cette pièce mais il le voyait tout de même ici maintenant. Avec Mokdan et Damsari. Avec Jeokpa qui avait avalé sa langue pour protéger son identité et cet homme de Damsari qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sans savoir qui il était.

Lui-même, il s'était retrouvé ici, enfermé dans cette pièce, attachés à ces chaînes, alors qu'il était policier.

A cause de qui il était…

Lee Kang-to ne doutait pas d'y revenir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce jeu ne pourrait durer infiniment. Il reviendrait ici. Il sentirait à nouveau les fers autour de ces poignets et les coups de fouet. Il ne pouvait en douter.

Et ce serait à cause de _**qui**_ il était…

…

* * *

Ouais, donc, mon masochisme me pousse même à écrire un truc sur les scènes de cette série qui m'ont le plus traumatisées… Bravo moi quoi. Ou en fait, c'est juste une manière de me préparer pour la prochaine scène de torture que subira le petiot... Arf...

Bref, merci de vous être perdu ici. En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
